Promesse d'éternité
by DreamTheater
Summary: Une promesse. Un soupçon d'incertitude et une pincée d'amour.


_Bonjour !_

_Je suis vraiment contente que vous preniez la peine de lire ma fanfiction, ça me fait très plaisir.  
_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'attends votre avis, bon ou mauvais, avec impatience !  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui égayent ma journée, s'il vous plait !  
_

* * *

Je sens la douce brise venant du sud qui caresse mon visage, elle est fraiche et agréable. Le vent joue avec mes longs cheveux argentés, s'amusant à les faire voler en tout sens. Je souris et passe une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je sais que c'est un geste inutile puisque dans quelques instants, ils seront encore en batailles. Cependant, j'aime quand les éléments se laissent aller, j'aime quand ils se déchainent, quand ils vivent. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est quand je suis avec toi, dans tes bras.

Je me présente,Yeul du clan Nsu, de la ville Paddra, je viens de Gran Pulse, un endroit avec une faune et une flore abondante d'une beauté sans limite. Je suis née à Paddra, une ville se situant dans le Massif Yaschas. Je suis une voyante provenant du passé, je fut aussi la compagne de voyage de Caius Ballad. J'ai rencontrée Serah et Noel, ainsi que les nombreux paradoxes qui sont survenus dans le monde.

Quand tout fut rétabli, j'ai rejoint Serah à Néo-Bodhum, après que Noel ait insisté pour que je reste à ses cotés, il m'avait tant cherché, avait affronté tellement de danger juste pour me revoir que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça. J'étais comme sa petite sœur. Et je faisais tout pour le rendre heureux. Caius était resté à Valhalla, avec Lightning, sachant très bien qu'ils pouvaient venir nous voir quand ils le désiraient, maintenant que tout les portails étaient ouverts et que les paradoxes avaient été résolus.

La vie avait repris son cours, tranquillement et paisiblement. Snow et Serah allaient se marier prochainement, et nous nous activions tous pour préparer cet événement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Noel et Lebreau, qui au début de mon arrivé ici, n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler et se provoquer, finirent par avoir un enfant ensemble. C'est une petite fille, prénommée Nora, qui va bientôt fêter ses douze mois. J'aime beaucoup m'occuper de ce petit ange, elle est vraiment mignonne. Elle a les cheveux noirs corbeau de sa mère et les yeux bleus ciel de son père. C'est un vrai bonheur de m'occuper d'elle !

Yuj, qui aime particulièrement la mode, prend soin de se procurer de très beaux habits pour elle. Quand il voit le prix que Yuj met dans des vêtements, Gadot ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne s'agit que d'un bébé, ce à quoi, Yuj lui rétorque, « La mode n'a pas d'age ». Nous rions tous devant la mine éberlué que fait Gadot dans ses moments là. L'ambiance est vraiment conviviale et sympathique. J'aime cela. J'ai l'impression de faire partie d'une grande famille qui s'agrandit de jours en jours. Et puis, tout le monde est si gentil avec moi que, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais partir.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour pour tout le monde, mais encore plus pour Serah et Snow. Ils vont se marier. Tout le village s'est levé aux aurores pour avoir le temps de tout préparer, terminer les buffets, fignoler les petits détails qui feront que cette journée sera inoubliable aux yeux du jeune couple. Caius et Lightning sont venus spécialement pour l'occasion. Je me souviens que Serah avait les larmes aux yeux de revoir sa sœur, quand elle est arrivée hier. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tant voulu la revoir, elle avait persisté jusqu'à en devenir folle. Elle avait toujours gardé espoir. Même dans les pires moments, elle y avait cru. Elle ne voulait pas se dire que sa sœur avait disparu ou était morte. Et, elle avait eu raison d'y croire. Lightning était vivante et elles s'étaient retrouvés. Une très belle fin en définitive. Accompagné d'un mariage heureux, et puis surtout, un avenir avec celui qu'elle aime.

Je suis vraiment contente pour Serah ainsi que pour Noel, qui ont tout les deux réussis à se forger un merveilleux futur. Quand je vis Caius arrivé en même temps que Lightning hier, je lui sauta au coup. Il m'avait tellement manqué ! Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, ainsi que pour toutes les autres Yeul du passé et du futur. Les préparatifs du mariage commençaient à se terminer quand je vis Hope accompagné d'Alyssa, sa fiancée, arriver, suivit de près par Sazh et son fils, Dajh. Tout le monde étaient tellement content de se retrouver que ça me mit du baume au cœur.

Snow était actuellement en train de se préparer, aidé par Yuj, le seul expert en habillement de Néo-bodhum. J'allai faire un tour du coté de chez Serah, qui elle aussi, aidée par Lightning, se préparait. Elle était anxieuse mais vraiment joyeuse. Sa robe était magnifique. « Du plus bel effet » avait assuré Yuj avant qu'elle ne l'achète.

C'était une robe blanche, légèrement décolletée sur le devant, beaucoup plus à l'arrière, ornée de perles et de diamants argentées, brillants de milles feux. Lightning avait élaborée une coupe de cheveux fantastique, mettant en valeur le visage angélique de sa petite sœur. Elle s'était aussi occupée du maquillage, qui,pourtant très léger, faisait ressortir le bleu cristallin des yeux de Serah.

« - Tu es superbe, murmurais-je à l'intention de la future mariée.

- Oh, Yeul ! Je suis vraiment anxieuse ... et Lightning ne veut pas de miroir dans cette pièce !, s'indigna t-elle, de ce fait, je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble.

- Alors, tu ne fais pas confiance à ta grande sœur Serah ?, lui reprocha Lightning, un sourire en coin

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça Light' !, protesta la plus jeune des deux. »

Je me retira discrètement, Serah était déjà assez stressée comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec ma présence. Je regarda tout autour de moi. La plage que l'on connaissait habituellement avait laissée place à un véritable tableau de conte de fée ! Des lumières scintillaient un peu partout, de grands buffets garnis de choses toutes aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres ornaient les tables préparées pour les invités. Il y avait aussi une ambiance comment dire ... magique. C'était vraiment le paradis. Mais ça devait l'être encore plus pour le futur couple. Ce fut l'heure du passage devant l'autel. La cérémonie se passa sans accro. En beauté. Vint mon moment favoris. Les échanges d'alliances.

« - Mr Snow Villiers, souhaitez vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Serah Farron ?

- Oui, je le veux. Maintenant et à jamais.

- Mlle Serah Farron, acceptez vous de prendre Mr Snow Villiers pour époux ?

- Oui ! Je le veux. »

Ils échangèrent les alliances, puis le prêtre déclara d'une voix grave, après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Ce que Snow fit avec grand plaisir. L'assemblée applaudit avec force et joie. Ce moment était fantastique. La plupart des personnes présentes ici pleuraient, j'étais moi-même très émue. Avant de débuter, nous avons levés nos verres en hommage à Vanille et Fang, qui se sont sacrifiées pour sauver Cocoon. Quand la fête battit son plein, juste après le repas qui dura assez longtemps, je me dispersa de la foule pour aller m'isoler sur la petite colline, un peu plus loin.

Le crépuscule est mon moment préféré. Je sens la douce brise venant du sud qui caresse mon visage, elle est fraiche et agréable. Le vent joue avec mes longs cheveux argentés, s'amusant à les faire voler en tout sens. Je souris et passe une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je sais que c'est un geste inutile puisque dans quelques instants, ils seront encore en batailles. Cependant, j'aime quand les éléments se laissent aller, j'aime quand ils se déchainent, quand ils vivent. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est quand je suis avec toi, dans tes bras.

« - Bouh !, entendis-je, juste derrière moi. Je me retourna, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Maqui ! Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver. »

Il s'assit juste à coté de moi. Me pris dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je posa ma tête sur son épaule, contemplant le magnifique couché de soleil qui s'offrait à nous.

« - Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, dis-je, pensive.

- Je me suis occupé de la luminosité des lumières et toutes les choses techniques que seul moi sait faire !, répondit-il avec un air fier.

- Tu es le meilleur Maqui, répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis rien sans toi, Yeul. »

La chaleur de ton corps me fait me sentir vivante, euphorique. Je t'aime tellement que les mots ne me permettent pas d'exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es tout pour moi, Maqui. Tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux, je te lance un regard brillant de malice. Tu es si mignon avec ta tignasse blonde et tes lunettes.

« - C'est un beau mariage, pas vrai ?, me demandes-tu, le regard dans le vide.

- Oui. Parfait. Dis moi Maqui, tu penses qu'on en aura un comme ça un jour ?

- Nous sommes encore jeunes. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, et toi seize. Mais je te promet que pour toi, je ferais organiser le plus beau mariage de Gran Pulse.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je, tout en collant doucement mes lèvres contre les tiennes. »

Nos baisers ne sont que passions. C'est un amour pur et brute que je te porte.

« - Tu es le plus jeune membre de la NORA, et, si tu t'es engagé c'est simplement parce que tu as toujours idolâtré Snow. Tu rêves de devenir comme lui : un héros. Aujourd'hui, celui-ci s'est marié. Mais toi, tu restes celui que j'aime. Tu te sers de ton intelligence et de tes connaissances pour venir en aide à tes compagnons. Tu crées toutes sortes de gadgets ou engins qui peuvent servir d'armes ou de moyens de transport aux membres de la NORA. Alors, ne le répète pas à Serah, mais dans mon cœur, tu seras toujours mon héros. Bien plus que Snow ne l'est. Mais, toi et moi, nous savons que si j'ai, ne serait-ce qu'une seule vision encore, je risque de m'éteindre et de quitter ce monde.

- Je le sais, Yeul. Je le sais. C'est pour ça qu'on va vivre notre vie à fond, ensemble, que ce soit maintenant ou dans des années. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi, parce que tu es la seule que je peux aimer. Tu es la femme de ma vie. »

Un baiser scella leur union. Aujourd'hui, il n'y eu pas un, mais deux mariages.

_L'un est officiel, l'autre est une promesse d'éternité._


End file.
